


Hueso Tango

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Humor, Inspired by..., Other, Skeletons, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Inspired by a scene from a Spongebob Squarepants episode Bubble Bass' Tab
Kudos: 1





	Hueso Tango

A skeleton and Trevor's mom started to dance as tango music played

They began to hum a tune

Trevor's mom spinned a skeleton

They continued dancing

A skeleton spinned Trevor's mom

Trevor's mom puts a flower in a skeleton's mouth

Hilda said "Aww"

They were dancing until Trevor's mom hears her watch beeping

A skeleton falls

"Sorry sweetie gotta run"

........

A skeleton laughed

Hilda walked to him

"Ole Senor Hueso"

"Ole Hilda"

They began to dance as they hummed a tune

"I'll lead"

Someone tapped him on the shoulder

"May I"

It was Trevor's mom

She giggled

"Eh but of course"

A skeleton and Trevor's mom started dancing as they hunmed

Hilda gives Twig a flower

Twig eats a flower

They danced their way out of a library

The End


End file.
